Kagome in London
by Dancing Wolves
Summary: After a fight with Inuyasha,Kagome goes home to her time and recieves a mysterious letter from a wizarding school in London in need of her help.will she be able to find new love or will her heart be forever with Inuyasha HPXover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters...'tis a sad sad thing**

**Chapter 1**

Our story begins in feudal Japan where our heroes have just survived a fierce battle to the death with Naraku. Yes they were alive, and Naraku was gone. This time forever. Everyone was badly beaten and bruised. It was the longest battle any of them had ever been in. Even with all of the help they'd gotten. Koga and his clan had helped and so had Sesshomaru. At first Inuyasha had refused to accept their help, but after a few minutes of arguing, cursing, and threatening each others lives they all headed into battle and defeated Naraku. Everyone got a beating but no one gave up. Not even Kohaku. That's right, being freed from Narakus spell and getting his memory back made him want to fight alongside his sister. And now he was traveling to Kaede's village with Inuyasha and his friends. They were all headed there to have a rest and treat their wounds.

When they were almost at the village, Inuyasha suddenly stopped and faced in the direction of the forest. He sniffed the air and his ears perked up. He turned to the group walking behind him.

"Kikyo" he barely whispered

"Well I guess you'd better get going" Kagome said in a quiet voice

"K-Kagome..."

"Just go, it's not like you don't want to"

"Yeah but-" Inuyasha couldn't find the right words to say

"You were gonna go anyway" Kagome started to grow impatient"You always do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!Stop being a baka!!!! We all know you** want** to go!!!"

The group of friends standing behind them just stared at the two.

"Are they always like this?" Kohaku asked in a whisper

"Most of the time" Sango answered

"They can be really immature sometimes" Miroku added "especially when it comes to Kikyo" Miroku sighed "Inuyasha has a bit of a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes you see...he can't seem to be able to chose between Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome," Miroku paused and a lecherous grin spread across his face ",although being a man myself...I understand his needs...one woman is simply not enough, especially when there are two beautiful ones fighting over you"

Inuyasha heard this and he quickly turned on Miroku hitting him on the head "What the hell is that supposed to mean!!!!!!!"

The perverted monk let out a nervous laugh "Why Inuyasha you misunderstand my words, I only meant that-"

"He means you're a two timer!" Shippo cut in "_And_ a baka because you won't admit how much you care about Kagome!"

"I do **not **care about this wench!!!!"

Kagome's anger really started rise "Inuyasha!!!!"

"Huh?"

"**SIT BOY!!!!!! SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!!SIT!!!!!!!!!!**"

Inuyasha's face quickly met the floor, and he kept on meeting it until Kagome's 'sit' commands wore off.

"Don't call me a wench!!"

Now recovered from the impact of the 'sit' commands, Inuyasha quickly stood up.

"Well it's true!!" he paused "I think I **will **go see Kikyo!"

"Then go already! It's not like we **need** you here. We are very capable of going to Kaede's alone!!"

"Well **we** don't need **you **here anymore either! The jewel is complete and Naraku's gone for good. So there's no point in you staying here anymore. The only reason you stayed in the first place was because **you **were the one that shattered the jewel! Not because we **wanted **you to stay!"

Inuyasha stopped what he was saying.He could see that this remark had really hit home. His ears flattened against his head, awaiting the 'sit' commands that were sure to come, but they never came. Kagome didn't even say anything, she just turned her back on the hanyou and started heading for Kaede's. The hanyou would have preffered her dreadful 'sits' over this silence but he thought it wise not to say more to the miko that was walking away before him because he wouldn't be so lucky the next time he spoke to her. He was sure of it. She would 'sit' him into oblivion.

"I'll be back soon" Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome leave. He looked at the group standing before him "I won't be long" with that said the hanyou left in search of Kikyo and was soon out of sight.

"Well?" Kohaku asked dumbfounded "Now what?"

"I guess- we should wait for Inuyasha come back" Miroku replied

"But we can't just forget about Kagome" Shippo complained. "What do you think Sango?"

"Well, I'm going after Kagome" Sango said "Inuyasha really hurt her feelings"

"I'll go with you sister"

"Me too Sango" Shippo added

Miroku sighed "Well, where Sango goes...I go." Miroku groped Sango and recieved a bump on the head. (courtesy of hiraikotsu)

"Hentai!!! Keep your hands to yourself, Monk!!!"

"Forgive me, Sango. I can't help myself"

Shippo and Kohaku sweat dropped.

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha**

Inuyasha walked into the forest in search of Kikyo and finally found her resting under a tree.

"Kikyo"

The miko quickly opened her eyes and stood up.

"Inuyasha" she paused "What is it you want?"

"Kikyo I-I finally defeated Naraku"

Kikyo's eyes widened but then a serious look overtook them.

"Is that all?"

"No" Inuyasha slowly continued "I finally avenged your death. Naraku will no longer be a threat to you. He can't hurt you anymore. Now you can live in peace."

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and embraced him in a hug. Inuyasha was surprised but he returned her hug. The miko buried her face in his chest and then looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Inuyasha...now that Naraku is gone I can **rest** in peace"

"What?" Inuyasha broke free of her hug and looked Kikyo in the eyes "W-What are you saying?"

"I can now move on to the afterlife"

"You-you're leaving?"

"Yes..."

"No, Kikyo! I won't lose you again!"

There were a few seconds of silence and then Kikyo spoke again "Then...come with me Inuyasha. We could be together forever." She looked into the hanyous golden eyes "What do you say?"

"I-"

**Back to Kagome**

Everyone was now at Kaede's village, well rested and bandaged up. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku were all having dinner outside of Kaede's hut. But Kagome was sitting inside the hut all alone thinking.

**Kagome's POV**

_I guess I really don't belong here. Especially now that the jewel is complete. There's no reason for me to stay here_

The miko got up and walked outside of Kaede's hut to where her friends were.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked

It was quite obvious that the miko was upset. But she didn't want to bring down everyone's mood just because of her thoughts on Inuyasha and Kikyo. So she quickly put on a forced smile and replied.

"Nothing, Sango, honestly I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Kitsune (a/n try saying that ten times fast )

"Positive, we beat Naraku, there's no reason for me not to be happy" she paused "But now that he's gone I would like to go home for a while"

"You're leaving us?" Shippo whined

"Just for a few weeks-"

"No! Please don't go!"

"I have to Shippo" Kagome quickly thought of an excuse "Schools almost out and I have final exams...if I don't study I'll fail and then I'll have to go to school for another year. I promise I'll be back as soon as finals are over"

"Lady Kagome" Miroku finally spoke up "are you sure this has nothing to do with Inuyasha?"

"I'm sure, Miroku. But I **could** use some time away from him too"

"Well, you should wait for him to come back and tell him yourself"

"I know but...who knows how long he'll take before coming back"

Truth be told, Kagome wanted to leave before the hanyou got back, after their argument she just didn't want to see him. But the part she said about the finals were true.

"How long will you be gone?" Sango asked.

"I told you, just a few weeks"

"Okay, be sure to come back as soon as you can..."

"I will"

"Do you want to borrow Kirara?"

"No, the well isn't too far...I can walk"

Kagome said goodbye to all her friends and was about to leave when Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Kagome, please don't leave"

"I'll come back Shippo"

"But who's gonna 'sit' Inuyasha while you're gone"

"I'll 'sit' him when I get back" Kagome couldn't help but give him a warm smile

"Promise you'll come back?" said a teary eyed kitsune

This last question caught Kagome off guard and soon she had tears in her eyes too. The miko hesitated before answering "I promise Shippo"

With that said, Kagome gave Shippo a tight hug, said her goodbyes and was off

**Later at the well**

Kagome sat on the edge of the well staring down into the bottom. She suddenly had tears rolling down her cheeks, knowing that this would be the last time she'd use the well to travel through time. Knowing that she wouldn't have the guts to come back to feudal Japan just to learn from her friends that Inuyasha had gone with Kikyo.

She took a deep breath and whispered "Sorry Shippo, I lied" and jumped into the well.

The miko was surrounded by a blue light and seemed to be floating in space before finally landing on solid ground.

"I'm home...and this time for good"

**

* * *

Sooooooooo? Whaddaya think? Come on people if you actually read it this far then you must have time to give me an itty bitty little ole review...right? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...at least not yet I don't **

**Well here it is people, chapter 2!!! I hope you like it. Don't 4get to review.**

Chapter 2

Kagome had decided that she would tell Inuyasha how she felt about him. She ran to the well and jumped in. Once on the other side, she ran to Kaede's village hoping that Inuyasha hadn't gone with Kikyo yet. She walked into Kaede's hut only to find it empty. The hut was different. It seemed that more people lived in it now.

"Kaede!?" The miko got no response. Kagome ran outside and went to the back of the hut, where she saw a woman bent over preparing some medicine. There was something familiar about this girl and Kagome felt she knew her. She was dressed in miko clothes but Kagome knew it wasn't Kaede. This woman had raven black hair and was much slimmer.

"Umm...excuse me..." Kagome spoke but got no response. "Excuse me, miss? Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Inuyasha?" being ignored again made her grow frustrated "EXCUSE ME!!!"

At that moment the woman looked Kagome straight in the eyes making her gasp. The woman's eyes seemed to be staring right through the young miko. It was clear that Kagome was not even visible to this woman.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The woman broke into a smile causing the young miko to turn around. Her eyes widened as they fell upon a black haired toddler running right past her into the older woman's arms. The golden eyed boy gave his mother a toothy grin, revealing two little fangs emerging from the corners of his mouth. His mother put him down, and ruffled his hair in between hiw two fuzzy black dog ears.

"Where's your father?"

"He's coming! Right behind me" He responded before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Just then a very familiar hanyou appeared.

Kagome hadn't even heard him coming and she once again gasped as she saw him stride past her without even acknowleding her prescence.

He walked towards the woman and embraced her in a hug. "Miss me?"

"Of course" The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned in for a kiss.

Kagome, who was watching all of this , had a sudden urge to pull the woman away from HER hanyou and beat the crap out of her. Her blood started to boil and she clenched her fists in anger.

The two in front of her were still locked in their kiss. And the woman looked towards Kagome, this time Kagome felt their eyes meet. This woman was not looking through her, she was looking straight at her.

Inuyasha leaned into the woman's ear and said "I love you..and only you"

Kagome fought back the tears that threatened to spill. The hanyou was unaware of her prescence but Kikyo knew she was there. Kikyo picked up the child and hugged him close in between her and Inuyasha. She looked at Kagome and smirked.-

* * *

AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Kagome shrieked as she awoke from her dream. No it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. She was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. Her mother came running into her room. 

"Kagome, dear, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah mom" Kagome let out a deep breath "It was just a bad dream"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine mom, honest...you should just go back to bed"

"Alright honey, try to get some sleep" With that said, Kagome's mom left her room.

Kagome tried to get some sleep but the memory of her dream haunted her all night long.

**Yaaaaay!!!!! I finally updated!! I'm sorry for it taking so long, but I chose a bad week to start a story. I had four stupid projects due that week and I've been studying for midterms ever since!! My teachers have been seriously overworking me!! Oh well, that's all behind me now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW if you want an update. I promise Harry Potter will come in soon.**


End file.
